


His Very Own Princess

by SuperSaiyanHollow



Series: Fics for Fans [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: ABDL, Ageplay, Bratty Behavior, Caretaking, Crossdressing, Daddy Dom/Little Boy, Daddy Kink, Diapers, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Little Space, M/M, Mentions of nursing kink, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, PWP, Pacifiers, Pet Names, Sex Toys, Vibrators, Watersports, Wetting, Zeven, bottles, mentions of punishment, pissplay, sexual ageplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 05:23:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12474424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperSaiyanHollow/pseuds/SuperSaiyanHollow
Summary: Zen never thought the day would come when he would be able to say that he had found the one. And, he certainly didn't expect them to be a bratty little princess.





	His Very Own Princess

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Did ya miss me~? I told you I would be gone for a little bit, but I'm back just in time to complete my resolution for October! It's officially been ten months where I've posted a fic a month! That's really impressive for me! I can't wait to make it a year! What am I going to do next year though? T w o fics a month? Lmfao, we'll see~
> 
> Anyways, this fic was brought to you by Alice as it was their commission, and my very first commission at that! Alice has always been a kind supporter and I'm happy to provide them with this fic! Alice absolutely loved "The Care and Feeding of Yoosung" and decided to ask me for a fic similar to that one, so if you like this one, go ahead and check out that work too! They asked for Zen x Seven in an ABDL relationship, so how could I say no? If some of you don't know, ageplay has become my biggest kink, and I just can't get enough of it! I've got even more ideas planned for the future for various fandoms (some more MM too!), so stay tuned. Thank you Alice for being so nice and patient with me! This one's for you~!
> 
> As you can see, this work is a part of a new series of mine called "Fics for Fans". This new series is strictly for my commissioned pieces, so they're all in one place. 
> 
> As some of you may not know my main blog is yaoiobsessedwrites if you'd like to follow me on Tumblr. I created a new Tumblr called supahimagery along with yaoiobsessedwrites. This new blog is strictly for writing! I've decided to share my knowledge with you all and post writing tips and tricks! I also reblog useful resources~. This is not just for fanfiction either! I will also be tackling essay writing and original works! I've already got one post up about the basics of writing smut, so for all of you out there who need a little bit of guidance, check it out! I will also be posting my own works to that blog, but you can also find them on my main Tumblr, yaoiobsessedwrites, so don't worry~!
> 
> I am still accepting requests on my Tumblr as long as they are under 1,000 words. For anything larger, please check out my Tumblr or send me an email at superimageryyy@gmail.com. If you have any questions about my writing or want to see something specific, email me at the previous address or send me a message on Tumblr. I promise I don't bite! 
> 
> Onward~!
> 
> Disclaimer: I in no way own Mystic Messenger nor do I own any of its characters.

 

“Daddy!”

Sometimes he wondered how they had come to this. It was an odd little set of events that, if they hadn’t have happened in the proper order, wouldn’t have given rise to their relationship. Because their relationship was special, something he hadn’t considered before becoming involved with Seven (he still called him that because old habits died hard and Seven didn’t like Luciel anyways). Honestly, he never expected to be in a _relationship_ with Seven in the first place, but things changed. Seven had interested him from the start with his quirkiness and obnoxious jokes, but he didn’t realize how deep that interest went until much later.

“Hello, Princess! Have you been good for Daddy?”

It had all started with a compliment. Even in the beginning, Seven had shown interest in the taboo things in life. Zen remembered the message popping up on his phone. Seven always sent weird photos to the chat that he called “memes”. He usually didn’t even bother looking at them, but he had decided to check his phone anyways, probably because Sophia had been online, and back then, he vied for her attention. The photo, however, hadn’t been what Zen was expecting. Instead, it was a photo of Seven, which was rare in itself, but the weirdest part had been that Seven was dressed in a nun outfit, and frankly, he had really been pulling it off. If Zen hadn’t known any better, he would have thought the person in the photo was a stranger, but the hair and glasses gave it away.

But, what really struck him was that he _liked_ the picture. Then, he had assumed it had been because Seven was a very convincing woman, which made his arousal spike as it always did around a pretty woman, but now he knew the truth; they would often discuss this moment together and share a laugh at Zen’s denial. And, as fate would have it, Zen ended up complimenting Seven, telling him how he would be such an attractive woman, someone men would line up for. But after his confession, he had been embarrassed, blushing behind his phone. He had to deflect Jumin’s and Sophia’s prying comments as they attacked his sexuality. He defended himself, _believing_ himself to be 100% heterosexal then.

Suffice to say, he had been wrong.

As the days went on, he couldn’t get the picture out of his head. He wanted to know if Seven had cross-dressed anymore. He wanted to know if he still _did_. He thought he was simply curious, wanting to know more about his long time friend. It took him a few days, but he finally mustered up the courage to ask Seven through a private message, so the others couldn’t make fun of him. To his surprise, Seven had been amused by him, sending a bunch of annoying “LOL” messages as he always did before sending Zen a few more photos of himself dressed as a woman. These photos were much more professional, and Zen had a hard time recognizing Seven in them. In one of them, Seven was a woman with long blonde hair in a dainty white sundress and a wide hat to match. The wig had complimented his own golden eyes beautifully, really bringing out the outfit. And in another, Seven was dressed in a maid’s outfit with long red hair instead. This woman looked playful and presumptuous, exactly Zen’s type.

He had felt himself becoming hot as he looked over the photos, a sudden tightness in his pants that he needed to address. He was baffled at his hardening member, a little bit ashamed at having gotten hard to his friend, but he knew that if it had been Sophia he wouldn’t have cared. He tried not to think too much of it as he sent Seven a farewell message.

_Thanks for the photos! You look really pretty in them!_

Then, he ditched his phone on the bed as he headed for the bathroom in order to take care of his rising problem. When he was done he came back out to see a notification lighting up his phone. It had taken Seven that long to respond to him, but the message itself was enough to make his face hot all over again.

_Haha, thanks! You’re not so bad yourself :)_

He was beginning to think he had a problem much bigger than the one in his pants.

Slowly, he came to the realization that he _liked_ Seven even without the cross-dressing. Perhaps it had been Jumin’s declaration of love to Sophia one night on the chat that forced him to give up his fantasies of ever being with her. Seven had seemed downhearted himself about the whole thing, and the two of them had found solace in each other that night, texting away. Their conversation had started out with gossip of Jumin and Sophia, but quickly diffused into shy questions and gentle flirting. And, Zen realized that he waited for each bubble to appear with bated breath, and his heart jumped at each ping of his phone. He found himself _wanting_ to make Seven laugh and send him his stupid “LOL” messages, _wanting_ to receive one of Seven’s stickers especially the one with all the hearts that seemingly captivated him. So by the end of the night when Seven had bid him goodnight, Zen knew that he had fallen and _hard_.

The other RFA members quickly noticed the difference in the way Zen and Seven talked to one another on the chat. They made a few comments though nothing scathing, and for that, Zen had been grateful. Because, Zen could admit to himself late at night in the darkness of his room that he was bisexual, but he knew if someone ever brought it up he would vehemently deny it. He hadn’t been ready to label himself as bisexual, partly because Seven was the only guy that had ever interested him and partly because he wasn’t even sure if Seven felt the same way about him. For a while, he thought he only liked Seven because of his cross-dressing, he only liked Seven as a _woman_ , but as they grew closer and Seven began sending Zen more photos of himself, he realized that wasn’t true at all. The lazy selfies Seven sent him made his chest flutter and the more formal photos he got, like the one he had saved when Seven was deciding on what outfit to wear to the party and he had been dressed in a black dress shirt covered by a white vest and complimented with a red tie, made his pants tighten in the same way the cross-dressing pictures had.

The party had been creeping up on them by then, and Zen wasn’t sure if he was prepared to face Seven. He could handle texting him in the calm of his own bedroom where Seven couldn't see his embarrassing reactions nor the heat that often covered his cheeks, but he hadn’t even been sure how he was going to make eye contact with Seven much less hold up a conversation, not after the thoughts he had been having. He had felt strange those few days leading up to the party. He hadn’t felt like himself. Usually, he was teeming with confidence, able to seduce any woman off her feet, but he had fallen flat at Seven’s heels. He was anxious, stomach bubbling as he contemplated what to wear over and over again. He couldn’t stop thinking about how the party would go down: what would happen and what they would say to each other. He was worried up until the very moment he stepped through those doors. He had felt his heart pounding in his ears, the lighting making him sweat. He had pulled at his collar since it felt like it had been suffocating him. He was a bit light-headed as he sometimes forgot how to breathe altogether. He had felt his cheeks threatening to heat up, an irritating prickle just below his skin. Normally, he felt at home in a crowd, but at that moment he had felt like everyone’s eyes were on him, judging him harshly as if he had messed up his line on stage. But, he hadn’t had to endure his suffering for much longer.   
  
“Zen! My handsome buddy!”

Without warning, Seven had approached him, clapping him on the back as he stood next to him. Seven’s grin had been so wide, so ridiculous, that he couldn’t help but mimic it. All at once, the pressure he had felt was gone. They had been sucked up by the crowd, wandering eyes no longer phasing Zen. He breathed in deeply, the prickle subsiding, but still just below the surface. As Seven had proceeded to ramble on and on about his various technology _and_ car troubles, Zen remembered how close they had been even before their impromptu flirting. He had felt foolish for worrying so much. Seven was one of his best friends; there was no reason to be afraid of him.

In all, the party had been a splendid night for everyone, but especially Sophia who, by the end of the night, was newly engaged to Jumin. The two of them had long since buried their dissatisfaction at not being Sophia’s significant other, and thus they celebrated properly. By then, they didn’t fancy her anymore; the two of them had been much more interested in _each other_ even if they had yet to realize it. They had clinged to one another throughout the whole party. Seven recounted a variety of his cross-dressing tales, garnering him Zen’s full attention. Zen had laughed so hard at all of Seven’s plights that at one point he had actually spit out his drink. He was proud to say that that was the only time he blushed at the party.

Of course, after having so much fun at the party, the two of them hadn’t wanted to part from each other. They had decided to find something to eat together. Zen wasn’t a snob like Jumin, so it was easy for them to agree on eating at the little diner down the street. It had been quickly approaching dark, so the joint wasn’t as crowded as it could have been. They picked out a corner booth, and Zen decided to pay Seven back for all his lovely stories by telling him of his own experiences where he had to play a woman role. He had never gone as far as Seven, but his own experiences were still just as wacky.   
  
With their full bellies, they had headed back to Seven’s house. Seven hadn’t invited him over, and Zen hadn’t asked; it simply happened. They had managed to stay up most of the night like silly schoolgirls at their first sleepover, teasing each other about this and that until dawn. It had been one of the best nights of his life, and Zen had wanted to repeat the experience.

Soon enough, they began hanging out more and more. It seemed like the time they had spent together at the party really impacted them. Zen hadn’t been satisfied with all the late night texting anymore, knowing he could just be over at Seven’s place then, reveling in his actual company. Their day out had sparked something within him, a longing to be together as much as they could. By this point, Zen knew that he was determined to make Seven his. He accepted the fact that he _loved_ his best friend, his _male_ best friend. He enjoyed the fact that Seven cross-dressed, but that wasn’t the reason he had fallen for him. No, he had fallen for Seven because of the laughs they shared, the way Seven’s cheeks pinched up when he smiled, and the comfort they gave to each other. Many people called Zen vain, yet he knew deep down that his heart yearned for Seven because of the way he made him _feel_.

As such, Zen decided to up his game. The thought of flirting with Seven in his actual presence didn’t frighten him anymore. Seven had made it clear that he was comfortable around Zen, so all he needed to do was push the boundaries a little bit more. He had found himself inviting Seven out to see a movie one night, one filled with explosions and special effects that made their seats shake. It had been a movie they both had wanted to see, and it had been great to experience it with someone just as enthusiastic as Zen had been. Of course, the movie lead to Zen spending the night at Seven’s once again. He had tested the waters out that night, vaguely complimenting Seven on his laughter and appearance. Seven’s grin had stretched at his words, not a hint of awkwardness between them. And, to his surprise, Seven ended the night by throwing a compliment his way too about how bright his eyes shone when he laughed.

After that, they found themselves hanging out at least once a week, and it wasn’t only Zen initiating it. Seven invited him out to a car show one evening, and while Zen wasn’t a car enthusiast by any means (preferring his motorcycles), he’d knew he’d have fun just being with Seven. He had been right, completely awe-struck the entire night at Seven’s joyous expressions, snickering when Seven hopped behind some of the wheels that he could, making ridiculous noises and poses like he was some kind of speed racer. Zen had been sure to snap lots of pictures that night.

They went out to eat. They went out shopping. They went out cruising. They did anything and everything together, loving every second of it. Zen continued to slip in his amorous gestures, and Seven reciprocated by teasing the hell out of Zen. Anything one of them could dish out, the other threw right back at him until they were locked in game of advances. It was only a matter of time before they sealed the deal. And thus, one night as Seven was dropping Zen off at his home, he stopped him before he could get out of the car. Zen, unaware of Seven’s intentions, turned back to him only to have his lips captured in a sweet kiss. He had moaned in surprise, their lips melding for far more than a couple of seconds. Seven had broken it off though with a sensual smack of his lips, grinning from ear to ear when he pulled back. And Zen, to his credit, had smirked just the same, practically vaulting up and over the console to kiss Seven again with all his might.

They had spent a good thirty minutes parked outside his house, kissing each other to their heart's content, letting all their pent-up urgings out into that one make-out. It left Zen cloudy eyed and flushed, lips moist and red from the length and force. But, it had been the best kiss of his life, far better than his first, and he was damn sure Seven would be the only person he would ever kiss again. He had desperately wanted something _more_ that night, but they both controlled themselves, not wanting to take things too fast. Zen had slipped out of the car on shaky legs, awkwardly waving back to Seven as he drove off. And as he had tried to fall asleep that night, he couldn’t stop feeling Seven’s lips against his own, a tingling present until he drifted off.

From then on, they both knew they meant something more to each other, so it was only a matter of time before they made it official. Their confession had been mutual, both of them trying to fess up at once, accidentally finishing each other’s sentences until they were a giggling mess. Eventually, they let each other speak to find out that they both had very similar things to say.

_“I want to be with you.”_

_“_ _Will you go out with me?”_

They both said yes.

It was about a week or so later when they finally announced their relationship to the chat, both of them wanting to keep their love secret for a time being out of insecurity. They fretted late at night over the phone about whether or not this would change anything between themselves and the other members of the RFA. But, they soon cast that thought aside, knowing that they were all friends and that they would support each other through thick and thin. And, to their relief, their announcement had been met with excited congratulations and perverted jokes. Yoosung swore he had seen it coming from a mile away while Jumin scolded Zen for all of his “Jumin’s gay” comments when the real culprit was Zen himself.

With everything settled and out of the way, there had only been one thing left to do: cherish each other. They went out even more than before, spending night after night at one another’s houses until Zen decided to leave his little apartment for Seven’s mansion. It had been a decision they made together as they wanted to be with one another as much as possible, and Seven didn’t like that Zen lived in such a worn-down place, not entirely the safest either. Yet, when Zen had moved in, things _changed_. He noticed it after about a week or so. Seven started to distance himself, locking himself in his room for hours on end, only giving Zen the brief explanation of “I’m working”. Zen highly doubted that and wondered night and day what he had done wrong.

He could only stand a few days of that nonsense before he confronted Seven. He wasn’t one to take something lying down especially not when Seven had promised him the world before he moved in. He flew off the handle, pouring all his frustrations into his venting, letting Seven know exactly how he felt. And then, Seven had looked at him with the most pitiful expression he had _ever_ seen.

_“I just don’t want to hurt you. You’re better off with someone else...someone who won’t put you in danger.”_

It had been the most ridiculous yet truthful statement he had ever heard. But, he hadn’t cared. Whatever Seven was worried about, most likely his job, Zen was more than willing to take the risk. He would do whatever he had to do to be with Seven, and he wasn’t about to let something like this stop him. He had adamantly refused to leave, staying with Seven despite his protests. He knew Seven was making a gigantic mistake, one he would regret if they actually went through with it. And finally, his persistence paid off. When Seven had weakly tried to force him to leave one night he ended up breaking down, sobbing profusely with shuddering breaths. Zen had held him through it all, listening with rapt attention as Seven explained how badly he wanted Zen to stay, but how worried he was about hurting him. And, stubborn to the very end, Zen had simply kissed his sorrow away, promising Seven that he wouldn’t leave him for anything.

Out of that argument, their relationship had grown, a stronger connection forged between them. Seven still had his off days where his insecurity rattled his mind, but Zen was there to support him every step of the way, helping him trudge his way out of his depression. They still weren’t perfect, but Zen knew he was having a positive effect on the other.

And then, after a few months together, they hadn’t been able to help themselves anymore. One night it all came to fruition. Something had aligned then, and they found themselves tearing off each other’s clothes, nipping and caressing whatever skin they could find. Their first time together had been everything they had hoped for: intense and passionate. Zen had taken the reins, exerting his dominance for the first time in the form of his aggressive actions and powerful thrusts. Seven had been reduced to putty in his hands, completely submissive underneath him, wanting to take whatever Zen offered him.

Their first time together had been soft and sensual, no room for experimentation as they explored their bodies, beginning to memorize every blemish and curve. But soon enough, they both wanted to try new things, move past their fumbling to more confident moves. Of course, Zen always knew his biggest fantasy was to have Seven cross-dress for him. It had been the one thing that got him to _notice_ Seven in the first place. And, Seven hadn’t minded in the slightest, slipping on that maid outfit and long wig one night, the outfit that made Seven look playful and provocative. He hated to admit it, but that outfit hadn’t stayed on Seven for long.

At some point, he had asked Seven what he wanted out of the relationship. They had been exploring Zen’s fascination for several sessions then, and he wanted to repay the favor to Seven. He had also felt guilty for always being the one to come out on top. There was never a struggle between them, both of them assuming their respective roles, but Zen felt like he was being too forceful, and not giving Seven a chance to ravish him. And yet, when he had brought this to Seven’s attention, Seven hadn’t _wanted_ to dominate him. Thoroughly confused, Zen had followed up with asking about Seven’s own desires, but he had masterfully evaded the question before heading off into their room. Zen knew then and there that Seven was hiding something, but he hadn’t been able to put his finger on it.

However, Zen had been resolute in his decision, wanting to get to the bottom of this mystery. He had cornered Seven one night, pinning him to the bed, slowly grinding into him until he told him what he wanted them to do. And with the brightest blush on his face, Seven admitted that he was a little and he wanted Zen to be his Daddy. He wanted them to engage in an ABDL or ageplay relationship. At first, Zen hadn’t known what to say because he had never heard of such a thing before. But, after letting Seven sit up and compose himself, listening to his thorough explanation and what all the lifestyle offered, Zen was more than willing to give it a try to fulfill his lover’s needs.

And, the rest was history.

“Yes, Daddy!” Seven answered from the floor, gazing up at him with wide eyes.

Zen smiled down at him, happy to see that he was perfectly fine in his pink onesie and diaper. His pacifier had been left abandoned off to the side with a couple of stuffed animals. Seven loved his pacifiers, but sometimes he complained that they made his mouth feel weird when he sucked on them for too long at a time, so Zen tried not to punish him for having his binky out of his mouth.

He was relieved though because he had just gotten back from an rescheduled recording. It was supposed to be his day off, which was why they had started off their day fully prepared to indulge in Seven’s little space, but he had received a phone call about two hours ago from the producer of the new movie he was going to star in. The party Sophia had set up had been a huge success, garnering him a lot more attention than usual. He had been approached by an agent who wanted to make all his dreams come true. He had been skeptical at first, but after his first day on set, he knew his life was falling into place. He was going to be the lead in the latest romantical heart-wrencher, a role practically made for him. The movie was still in the beginning stages of production, and as such, mistakes were made. They had called Zen earlier to ask him to come in and redo a few scenes from earlier in the week when the editors discovered that his microphone had been faulty, making his voice fuzzy and unclear.

He really hadn’t wanted to leave Seven alone, but he knew he had no choice. He was going to have to make some sacrifices for this movie since it was his first. He didn’t have any wiggle room. One wrong move and he would be ostracized by the industry, unable to land another gig. But, Seven had been fully immersed in his little space by then and coming out of it was a lot harder than it looked. Being forced out of little space also wasn’t pleasant since Seven had told Zen that it made him feel like he had to be big as if his little side was something to be ashamed of. Zen never wanted Seven to feel like around him, yet he was reluctant to leave Seven home alone like that. In the end though, he had made Seven pinky promise him to be a good baby while he was away and that he would be back as fast as he could.

So, when he came home to find Seven exactly as he left him, he was more than pleased. He cooed at Seven as he kneeled down to ruffle his hair. Seven giggled at his ministrations, reaching up to pat Zen’s hand on top of his head. Zen smiled before reaching down to lift Seven up from under his armpits. Seven babbled happily as he stood on wobbly legs. Zen knew Seven couldn’t walk yet since his set age was only one, so he kept him plastered against his chest while one of his hands snuck down his back to check his diaper. It hadn’t looked saggy, but he always liked to check more than was necessary. He liked feeling Seven through his thick diaper and the way his baby would squirm and whine when his touch lingered. Just as he suspected, Seven was completely dry as he had left him. He hummed, rubbing Seven’s backside a bit longer than he had to, chuckling when Seven pouted up at him.

“Daddy~,” he whined, shaking his little bottom anxiously.

Zen patted him, watching as little clouds of powder burst out from between Seven’s legs. Seven was amused by it while the smell wafted up to Zen, making him shiver. Fresh powder had become his weakness since they had started exploring this side of their relationship. Seven had used diapers on himself before Zen had ever entered the picture, but he had always wanted a caregiver to change him properly instead of having to do it himself. Never really being around babies much, Seven had to show Zen the ropes a few times before he finally got the process down pat. Now, he was a master when it came to diaper changes, knowing just the right way to handle Seven depending on what kind of mood he was in. He usually made them loving since he cared about his little so much. He could make them quick when Seven was fussy. Or, he could even make Seven a mewling mess right there on the changing table, begging for something more. But, Zen’s favorite part was always sprinkling a _generous_ amount of powder over Seven because of how infantile it made him look: spread out before him, diaper under his ass, and powder all over his crotch.

Zen leaned down to kiss Seven’s forehead sweetly. “You were so good for Daddy, weren’t you? You didn’t even wet your diaper~.” He paused for a moment, rethinking what he said. “Don’t hold it though! Daddy wants to see you fill that diaper up at some point today.”

Seven nodded eagerly before snuggling into Zen’s chest. But then, he grunted, sliding back down to his hands and knees. Zen watched as Seven crawled his way over to their closet, his padded bottom crinkling slightly as he moved. Seven was too little to open the closet, so he sat up on his knees, banging on it. He looked over his shoulder at Zen, making indignant noises. Zen continued smiling, knowing exactly what his baby wanted. Normally, he didn’t like to make such a mess, but Seven had earned it by being good all by himself while he was away.

He walked up behind Seven, sliding the door open for him. Seven clapped his hands together excitedly as their huge walk-in closet was revealed. Seven crawled inside to the very back where there was a small pedestal surrounded by three tall mirrors. He hummed contemplatively as he placed his open palms on it. He fidgeted in place for a moment, and then managed to pull himself up onto the pedestal without Zen’s help. He sat down on it, swinging his legs as best he could, eyes darting about the room and the many outfits hanging up. They had needed this big of a closet considering Zen’s own massive wardrobe and Seven’s cross-dressing habits, but being in an ABDL relationship also meant that they had to have room for all of Seven’s baby clothes. Most of them were frilly and pink, meant for baby girls. Just as Seven loved to cross-dress, he liked being treated like a girl while in little space too, and Zen’s favorite pet name for him was princess, not only because of his choice in clothing, but because sometimes he could act just as spoiled as one too.   

“You want to play dress-up, princess?”

Seven babbled enthusiastically as Zen got to work. Seven always enjoyed trying on different combinations of his outfits, looking himself over in the mirror, and judging for himself whether he liked it or not. Along with the outfits, they also had plenty of accessories to match like pacifier clips, different colored diapers, and mittens. Zen scoured the racks, picking out various dresses that they hadn’t tried on recently. There were pull-out drawers underneath some of the racks which housed all their accessories. Zen grabbed a few clips, some diapers, and a little tiara with a pink jewel in the center. When he turned around he instantly saw Seven’s eyes light up at the tiara just as he had anticipated. He smiled brightly, walking over to the pedestal and laying out the outfits on the floor in front of Seven. However, Seven’s attention was focused on the tiara in his hands.

Seven kneeled, making grabby hands up towards the tiara. “Daddy! Daddy! Gimme!”

Zen clicked his tongue, keeping the tiara to himself. “You’ll get it once you figure out which outfit you want to wear, baby.”

Seven made a disgruntled sound in the back of his throat, throwing himself back down onto his bottom with his arms crossed and a pout on his face. He turned his head away from Zen and said, “No! Tiara!”

Zen’s face fell, his expression stern. “Seven, look at me.” He was using his Daddy voice, deep and commanding.

Seven still didn’t look at him, pouting at the wall. Zen waited a moment, staring down at Seven disappointedly. Finally, Seven fidgeted and quickly turned to look at Zen, his pout still present. Zen didn’t enjoy having to scold Seven, but it was his job as the Daddy in the relationship to do so. Littles didn’t know any better, and they needed a caregiver’s nurture and guidance. Seven had a bad habit of being a little brat, always wanting to have things his way. Zen always made sure to punish Seven swiftly and consistently for this kind of behavior because he didn’t want a bratty baby, but at the same time, it was simply their dynamic. Seven acted out sometimes just so he could get punished, a thorough spanking turning him on faster than anything else. Seven had never had disciplinary pleasure before, and it became his favorite part of their relationship. That meant that Zen had to be the austere caregiver more often than not, though taking care of Seven in any regard made his chest swell. He would do whatever he had to to love, pamper, and _punish_ his little.

“Pick out your outfit, and then Daddy will give you the tiara. But, if you’re going to whine about, then I’ll just put the tiara away.”

Seven gasped, bringing his hands up to smack both of his cheeks in surprise. He rapidly shook his head no, looking back down at the outfits laid out before him. He hummed, thinking for a while, before a smile broke out across his face. He pointed to the dress in the center frantically. Zen grinned, approving of his choice.

He leaned down to press a kiss to the top of Seven’s head as he went to pick up the outfit. “Good girl,” he praised in a low voice, watching as Seven shivered.

Zen put the tiara off to the side, deciding to pick up the other outfits and put them away first. Once they were all nestled back onto their racks, he lifted up the dress Seven had picked. It was light pink and exceptionally frilly, just the way Seven liked it. He had also put a pair of white socks with it, the kind with ruffles at the tops. Seven was already wearing a diaper with pink accents, which would perfectly match this dress. And of course, the tiara would go with it as well considering the big pink jewel. Zen placed the outfit down next to Seven, instructing him to put it on while he pilfered through the drawers on the hunt for a pacifier; he would pick the abandoned one up later seeing as it was a dark blue and would clash with Seven’s dress. He finally found the one he was looking for stashed at the back of a drawer: a pink puller with rhinestones covering the centerpiece and handle.

When he turned back to Seven he was happy to see that his baby had managed to dress himself. He was standing up on the pedestal, looking over the dress excitedly, twirling around every so often. Zen’s lips curled to the side when he noticed how _short_ the dress was. Zen could clearly see Seven’s diaper at all times, peeking out from underneath the dress. He smacked Seven’s ass as he came up behind him, garnering him a little yelp from the other.

“Open wide~,” Zen cooed as he went to place the pacifier in Seven’s mouth.

Thankfully, he didn’t refuse, sucking on it eagerly once it was placed in his mouth. Zen felt a tickle of arousal at the sight, but ignored it. He bent down to pick up the tiara, placing it atop Seven’s head delicately.

“There,” he said, pulling his hands away.

Seven bounced on his heels, spinning around and letting his dress fly up. He examined himself in the mirrors for a bit before nodding his head, letting Zen know he was ready. Zen casually picked Seven up, holding him on his hip. He nuzzled their heads briefly as they made their way out of the closet. Zen checked the alarm clock on the nightstand, noticing that it was a little past noon. He carried Seven into the living room where his custom-made pink adult playpen was set up, filled with soft blankets and stuffed animals.

Zen sat Seven down in it, poking his nose as he straightened. “Daddy will be right back. I’m going to make you a baba. You’re hungry, aren’t you?”

Seven wiggled in place, nodding his head. While Zen went into the kitchen to warm up a bottle, Seven stayed in the playpen and started playing with his stuffed animals. Seven loved all kinds of plushies, his crib and their bed teeming with them. Other than that, he also liked to sit on the floor and color. He loved drawing pictures for his Daddy to hang up on the fridge. He grabbed his pink bunny and his purple dog, shaking them about while babbling. He was pretending that they were having a conversation, a _secret_ one, one Daddy couldn’t know about.

It didn’t take long for Zen to heat up Seven’s bottle. He pushed in on the nipple, shaking it for a moment before testing the warmth on his wrist; he didn’t want it to be too hot and burn Seven’s mouth. Seven had shown Zen how to prepare bottles for him too, but it had been Zen who offered to breastfeed Seven. Seven had never considered it before, but he soon found that he came to love it. Zen obviously enjoyed having his nipples sucked, which was why he suggested it in the first place, and yet, he came to find he liked it because of how intimate of an activity it was for them. He cherished holding Seven close and rocking him to sleep, knowing his own body was providing him comfort. But, seeing as Seven hadn’t eaten much today, Zen decided to fix him a bottle instead. He also hoped that it would be just enough to fill up Seven’s diaper later…

He walked back into the living room, holding his heart when he saw how adorable Seven was acting in his playpen. He was laying back, kicking his legs as he played with two stuffed animals above his head. The sight made Zen feel warm and content. He approached the playpen slowly, not wanting to interrupt Seven’s play. He leaned over the railing, smiling down at him. Seven looked at him, sucked in his pacifier, and then noticed the warm bottle in his hand. Instantly, he was flinging the plushies to the side, sitting up. With a grunt, he pulled himself up onto his legs by grabbing onto the railing. He whined, bouncing on his heels, messing up his tiara.  

“Baba! Baba!”

“What do you say~?” Zen chirped.

“Baba! Gimme baba!” Seven continued, growing more unruly.

Zen glowered down at him, bringing up his free hand to hold Seven’s face in hand, lightly squishing his cheeks. “What do you say?” he asked again in a much harsher tone.

Seven whimpered. “ _Pwease_ , Daddy?”

Zen’s expression immediately morphed back into a pleasant one as he released his baby’s face. “There we go~.”

Satisfied with Seven’s answer, Zen proceeded to lift him up out of the playpen and back into his loving arms. He noticed Seven had discarded his binky in the playpen, and thinking it over, he decided to bend down and pick it up, holding it alongside the bottle; it might come in handy later. He held Seven close as he took a few steps toward the couch. He sat back in it with Seven in tow, the bottle and pacifier almost slipping out of his hand. Seven giggled in anticipation as Zen guided him to lay back on his lap, his head nestled in the crook of Zen’s arm. Zen shifted, settling into his seat before reaching down for the bottle he had placed in between the couch cushions while he adjusted Seven. The bottle itself was plain pink and had been designed with an adult nipple. Seven whined in order to gain his attention, opening his mouth so that Zen could give him what he seemed to so desperately wanted.

He chuckled, teasing Seven just a bit as he brought the bottle down and rubbed the fat nipple against Seven’s bottom lip. And, when Seven went to keen about it, he stopped him by putting the bottle in his mouth properly. Seven’s brows furrowed, and for a moment, Zen thought that Seven was going to refuse to drink it, but reluctantly, he began to suckle.

Zen pressed him closer to his chest, a soft hum leaving his lips. “Good girl,” he mumbled under his breath, but the pink hue that rose onto Seven’s cheeks let him know that he was heard.

They stayed like that for about half an hour as Seven slowly drank the entirety of the bottle, his lips sucking away at it steadily. Zen enjoyed watching him drink, the little smacking and suckling sounds Seven made always getting to him. By the time Seven reached the end of the bottle though, his eyes were half-lidded, probably about to fall asleep as he was due for a nap. He pulled the bottle out of his mouth as gently as he could, but Seven still mewled when his comfort was taken away. To combat this, Zen reached over to grab the pink paci he snatched up earlier. He nudged the nipple against Seven’s lips, smile spreading across his face as Seven wrapped his lips around it without protest. He was just about to stand up and carry Seven off to his crib to let him rest when a faint sound met his ears.

He recognized it, his smile turning into a smirk. Seven’s dress was lifted up just enough for him to see the bottom of his diaper. The noise he had heard was the gentle hiss of the padding as Seven pissed onto it. His baby was so relaxed in his arms that he could relieve himself on Zen, an accomplishment he was rather proud of in the moment. He watched as Seven’s diaper quickly inflated, the bottom of it turning a light yellow. It felt heavier on his leg, a little bit of warmth spreading over him. Seven didn’t even seem to care, happily sucking away on his pacifier as he peed on his Daddy.

Seven didn’t completely fill his diaper up, but it was just enough to be uncomfortable. Zen cooed down at him, his hand reaching out to cup Seven’s diaper, his thumb pressing into the front of it. The diaper squished from how damp it was, malleable in Zen’s grip. At Zen’s touch, Seven finally stirred, spreading his legs as his eyes fluttered back open. He whined around his binky, shimmying his hips as Zen continued to palm him through his wet diaper.

“Uh-oh~, did someone have an accident? Somebaby peed on Daddy?”

Seven moaned quietly, shamefully nodding his head.

“You’re all wet, princess. Daddy’s going to have to clean you up...or should I leave you in it to teach you a lesson?” he joked, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Seven made an annoyed sound in the back of his throat, shaking his head no. Zen could only laugh as he went to stand with Seven.

“You’ve been a little bratty today, haven’t you?” he asked as he started down the hall towards the bedroom.

Seven chose to bury his head in his neck.

Zen let that thought sink in as they entered the bedroom. As a Daddy, he had many responsibilities. Guiding his little one not only required discipline but _rewards_ as well. Without rewards, there was no incentive for Seven to be his perfect angel. The discipline served as a deterrent, but without the rewards, it was useless because there was nothing for Seven to strive to earn. Since Seven had been such a good baby and used his diaper, he deserved a reward. He had also not gotten into trouble while he had been away. Still, Zen was kind of giving him a freebie though simply because when Seven pissed himself, it turned him on to no end. He allowed Seven to believe he was being punished, reveling in his shocked acceptance as he laid Seven down on the bed and not the changing table tucked away in the corner of the room. Seven’s eyes widened for a second before becoming downcast.

Zen didn’t let him suffer for long. He went over to the nightstand, popping open the bottom drawer. The contents inside clanged and crashed against each other as it was almost full. This was where Zen kept all their lube, condoms, and any toy small enough to fit there. He grabbed the biggest one, trying his best to hide it as he made his way back over to Seven, but the opening of the drawer had already alerted him. He was wiggling on the bed, his hands turning into little fists as he pulled at the sheets.

“Daddy!”

Zen smirked down at him while his free hand rested on Seven’s thigh, pushing it gently to get him to spread his legs. Seven eagerly obeyed, putting his soggy diaper on full display. He gently bucked his hips up, babbling behind his pacifier. Finally, Zen revealed what he was holding: a magic wand massager. Seven gasped lightly, squirming even more.

“You haven’t been that naughty today _and_ you used your diaper, so Daddy’s going to give you a little reward. _But_ , if you continue to be a brat after, then Daddy will have no choice but to punish you. Do you understand, princess?”

Zen reached down to take the pacifier out of Seven’s mouth so that he could answer. “Yes, Daddy!” he almost squealed, already getting himself worked up as the front of his diaper grew a little more.

Zen lightly shook his head at his little one’s antics as he placed the binky back in his mouth. At this rate, Seven wasn’t going to last long at all. He supposed that was okay though considering how powerful this vibrator was. It only had two settings: a regular buzz and an extreme one. He liked using it on Seven through his diaper since the head of it was so large. It was _meant_ for muscles aches, but of course, did anyone ever actually use these things for that? He laughed under his breath, bringing it up to press it right in the center of Seven’s wet diaper. Seven cried out, expecting the vibrations already, but he pouted when the head remained still. Zen teased Seven by first twisting and turning the head over that same spot (where he assumed Seven’s sack to be), squishing his diaper repeatedly. Then, he began rolling the vibrator up and down the length of his diaper, applying more pressure to sensitive areas like his perineum and head.

Just after this small amount of torment, Seven was already panting behind his pacifier, his heels digging into the bed. And the next time Zen pushed the vibrator into his diaper, it didn’t go as far, meeting something _hard_ instead.

“Are your princess parts hurting, baby?”

Seven nodded dazedly, subconsciously yanking up on the sheets.

“Let Daddy fix it~.”

With the click of a button, Seven melted underneath him. He turned the vibrator onto its weaker setting, which in his opinion was still too much. The head whirred to life, the buzzing emitting from it somewhat obnoxious, but Seven helped to drown it out with his incessant moans. It was also loud thanks to the crinkling of Seven’s diaper as it vibrated the wet material. Though, it was a satisfying hum, one that sent shivers down Zen’s own spine. Seven spread his legs as far apart as he could, laying back and simply basking in the affection Zen bestowed upon him. He supposed he had been too adorable for Daddy to resist today; it wasn’t often he received a reward so freely. Seven’s hips bucked up at the vibrations, his throbbing member trapped inside his own soiled diaper. He whined and grunted, wanting to truly feel the vibrator on his skin instead. He knew that was asking for too much though, so he was content with what he had for the moment. But, since the head wasn’t pressed directly onto his length, it created the perfect edge; he wasn’t going to get off as quickly as he had hoped.

Zen kept the magic wand in the center of Seven’s diaper. Flicking his wrist, he made little circles into the material, shuddering himself when the vibrator’s buzzing changed over certain spots. His palm was tingling from where he was holding it, and his own pants were growing tighter by the second as he pleasured his little one. He didn’t want to keep the head in one area for too long though in fear of Seven coming prematurely. Slowly, he started to move the vibrator up and down the length of Seven’s diaper just as he had done earlier when it wasn’t on. Zen watched as Seven trembled on the bed, his legs like jelly as they shook. Seven was keening and whimpering so much around his binky that there was drool dribbling out of the corner of his mouth. His pacifier was haphazardly hanging out of his open mouth, close to falling out.

He moaned under his breath as well, continuing his ministrations with the magic wand. He noticed Seven’s desperation increase as his hips bucked up against the head harder and faster. His soggy diaper lightly slapped the handle and the bed as he moved. Zen could tell he was already close, the naughty thing, when his Daddy wasn’t even fully hard yet. Looking down at his moist lips, Zen couldn’t help but want a taste. A dastardly idea came to mind.

He leaned down with a smirk, reaching up to lightly tug the pacifier out of Seven’s mouth. His baby seemed relieved at that, letting his tongue out as he panted, the buzzing of the vibrator overwhelming his ears. Sensually, Zen pressed himself against Seven, getting close to his face and his _lips_. He could lightly feel the vibrations against his own pants, spurring him on. Seven went to make a sound, but all that came out was a choked sigh. Zen’s hot breath ghosted over his lips, his mouth wide open to capture Seven’s own, but not before he pressed the head of the magic wand right over Seven’s shaft and switched to the superior setting.

As soon as the deed was done, Seven’s legs kicked out, his eyes widening from their once relaxed state. Zen applied as much pressure as he could, wanting Seven to feel every little spasm of the wand. Seven went to cry out for him, a dire plea on the tip of his tongue, but Zen smashed their lips together, effectively swallowing Seven’s words. Zen breathed heavily through his nose, his tongue lapping at the inside of his baby’s mouth in order to get the taste he had so craved. The vibrator was practically screeching in between them, and it wasn’t long before Seven’s body quaked. Seven’s orgasmic sounds of pleasure were once more stolen by Zen, his tongue prodding at the back of his throat then.

Zen allowed Seven to ride out his orgasm on the vibrator, his hips avoiding the bed at all costs as he shamelessly grinded up against the wand. Zen pulled back with a gasp, a string of saliva connecting them as their wide eyes gazed at each other. Seven’s chest rose and fell somewhat violently as he struggled to catch his breath. He fidgeted underneath Zen, and only then did he notice the frantic buzzing of the vibrator still, the handle becoming warm in his hand. Zen turned it off, watching Seven collapse back into the sheets, appearing spent. He tossed the magic wand to the side, using his now free hand to run his fingers through his slightly sweaty bangs.

He chuckled down at Seven, his perfect bouncing baby girl for him to love forevermore. Breathless, he asked, “Are you ready to be changed now, princess~?”

**Author's Note:**

> Once more, a big thank you to Alice! I hope you will continue to support me in all my future endeavors! 
> 
> Also, another big shout-out to the MM fandom on AO3 since ya'll are the sweetest fandom I have ever been a part of! All your feedback is what drives me to create more content for you guys~. And, of course, my love of ageplay! If you'd like to ask about more ageplay content or a work larger than 1,000 words, remember to check out my Tumblr or email me at superimageryyy@gmail.com! 
> 
> I believe my next work will be out on Halloween~. A DDADDS special~. Stay tuned! 
> 
> My writing requests are still open on Tumblr! I will write 1,000 words and under for a request! If you'd like something longer, please check out the rules on my Tumblr!
> 
> My Tumblr is yaoiobsessedwrites. It is labeled as an 18+ blog simply because I do reblog NSFW posts, so if you have trouble finding it on mobile that's why. Feel free to message me on my Tumblr! I'm always willing to talk to people about pretty much anything. You can also send me prompts or ask questions! I promise I'm not scary!
> 
> My writing Tumblr is supahimagery. Feel free to message me here as well! Shoot me an ask if you have any writing questions or simply want some advice! I'm always more than willing to help. It's why I created this blog! It's not just for FanFiction either! Feel free to ask me questions pertaining to essay writing, editing, and/or about original works!
> 
> I do have a FanFiction account as well. It's under the same penname. Some of the fics on there are pretty old though, so here's your warning!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
